fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Eyrin Aegaeus
Eyrin Augaeus '(アロン ''aron) is the young guild master of the research sub guild, Owl Horn and a former member of the famous Koma Inu guild. As the guild master of Owl Horn, Eyrin enjoys the resources provided to further his own personal research while unraveling the mysteries of magic and keeping his guild in line with his Ocean Magic. '''Appearance Coming soon. 'History' Eyrin was born on the southern tip of Fiore to a family that specialized in water magic and was expected to start training to become one as well at the age of eight however, Eyrin had no interest in using magic, he prefered to enjoy swimming in the ocean and watching the waves. Despite his family's attempts, Eyrin didn't take up magic until the age of thirteen when he theorized that through magic, he may discover why he has such a kinship to the sea and started to learn water magic from his family, to their delight however, he didn't actually care anything for the water magic as he didn't feel it alone would help him uncover the answer he sought. By the age of fifteen, Eyrin had already mastered water magic, realizing at thirteen and a half years of age that it would be possible to specialize water magic to ocean water and used that as his motivation to master it quickly. It wasn't long after his family recognized his skills as a master of water magic that he started working on specializing it towards manipulation of the ocean, claiming to his family that despite his achievement, he had not truly mastered water magic as there are many possibilities of specializing water magic. A few months rolled by before he managed to start developing the basics of his new form of water magic, calling it Ocean Magic and impressing not only his family but the community as well. From then on, he lived only for mastering his new form of magic. However, his sixteenth birthday came and went without much progress towards mastering his new form of magic until he decided to postpone further training and pursue research, taking a break from magic training, eventually leaving home on March 17th of the 796 and after much traveling, joined Koma Inu on June 25th. He continued his research using the resources of his guild but still with little to no actual progress and on June 25th of the following year, the anniversary of when Eyrin joined the guild, Eyrin asked permission to found a sub guild called Owl Horn with the purpose of researching magic and was given permission to a few days later. After traveling around, looking for people to join the guild, the Eyrin finally founded enough people three months later, officially founding Owl Horn. 'Personality' One of the first things that people notice about him is that he is usually rather quiet and reserved, rarely showing his emotions but rather discarding or suppressing them which is replaced with a calm and calculating demenor. He will however show emotions only when they become very strong such as when someone is able to track his movement while water vapor or when in a very stressful situation where he isn't entirely sure that he'll come out on top or when he believes he has a strong advantage against his opponent. Other times, he'll pretend to show emotions by smiling or laughing when appropiate as not to draw unwanted attention, or to be polite however, he cares little for the little pleasures in life except spending time by the ocean and watching the waves where he feels at peace and focuses his energy on researching magic and nature to find out why he has such a kinship with the sea. While at first it was a facination, it quickly evolved into an obsession however, that obsession is what allowed him to master water magic so quickly and develop his own specialization of water magic, Ocean Magic. Although he doesn't show it, his inability to fully master Ocean Magic annoys him to no end and he can't understand why he has yet to master his own invention though even his family doesn't know this as he doesn't open up to his family or anyone as he preferrs to spend the energy that would go into it for his research and spends most of his time and energy researching, often forgetting to eat or sleep or passes out while researching. But this isn't to say he can't make friends, he can and will occasionally make a friend or two but his habit to put almost everything into his research makes him seem anti social when that isn't the case, he is simple as dedicated as he is obsessed with it. It is so bad that his family often had to remind him to eat or go to sleep or drag him out of the library so that he would sleep or eat, something he personally didn't care about as he didn't like to eat or sleep as he thinks of it as a waste of time that should be spent on researching but when he does eat, he's not all that picky and usually rushes throuugh the meal so he can get back to his research. Eyrin also doesn't care very much for his magic or magic in general as he sees it merely as a research tool and a way to defend himself but this isn't to say he disrepsects it or those who feels strongly about either rather the opposite, he very much respects magic and those who shows respect for it. This also means however that he strongly dislikes those who disrespects magic though he rarely shows it thanks to his strong control of his emotions. But Eyrin doesn't have much experience with other wizards who are not his family or family friends and no experience with guilds, so he's awkward around them, never quite knowing what to say which is a major contribution to why he is so quiet. Even among non wizards, Eyrin isn't good at socializing as he doesn't feel like he connects to anyone and so he doesn't really try to be social however, he is deeply loyal to those he cares about and very protective of them, often willing to get himself into trouble to protect them. When Eyrin does have to fight, he's even more emotionless and calculating than he normally is though deep down, he enjoys his style of magic in combat that is, to use it as subtle and suddenly as possible to catch enemies off guard and prevent them from mounting an effective counter attack or effectively dodging it. This is the style he is best known for however, it is drastically different when by the ocean in which his emotions are determined by the sea itself meaning that when it's calm, he's calm and calculating but when it's violent, he becomes very aggressive and overpowers his enemies joyfully with ruthless attacks. 'Magic & Abilities' 'Intelligence' Coming soon. 'Strategic Abilities' Coming soon. 'Stamina/Endurance' Coming soon. 'Magic Energy Levels' Eyrin's magic energy levels are rather average despite his abilities with magic and the harshness of his training to master both water magic and ocean magic however, he is able to bypass this problem with the help of the ocean itself while within range of it he has virtually limitless amount of energy and magic energy as long as he doesn't allow the energy to too far outweigh is own normal energy then he becomes unable to properly control himself or his own magic and must get rid of enough of it to regain control. 'Water Magic' Eyrin has mastered the use water magic, taking the concept of simple controlling available water or conjuring water as needed for large scale attacks such as giant waves or water whips and creating a far more subtle and unpredictable form where Eyrin controls the invisible water vapor in the air and quickly condenses it to form attacks and defenses on a moment's notice by releasing his magic energy into the air to attach to the water vapor or by creating water vapor to manipulate. He can also turn his body into water and merge with a body of water not including living things such as Humans or evaporate his body, allowing him to shift to another location without being detected for a sneak attack. This form of water magic means that it's enemies never truly know where the attack will come from unless they have closely studied Eyrin. However, because Eyrin cares little for using water magic to overwhelm his enemies, the actual power of his attacks are nothing all that special normally. This subtle form of water magic, while not his favorite is what he typically uses against a majority of his enemies, especially when he doesn't plan to kill them however, when he does want to go all out, Eyrin uses a specialized form of water magic of his own creation, Ocean Magic. When using Ocean Magic, Eyrin loves to use the extreme tempature of the ocean either cold or hot to handicap his enemies and make it easier to kill them however, he hasn't fully mastered this form of magic and cannot control what the ocean water's tempature is instead, that is determined by the tempature of the water that he last came into contact with. Unfortunately, Ocean Magic is not as strong away from the ocean as it is by the ocean simple because Eyrin has the sheer volume of water to work with as well as ocean creatures to command and regains both normal stamina as well as magical energy with a boost as soon as coming into contact with the ocean air, making him nigh invincible as he unleashes an onslaught of waves and other powerful attacks to cripple and overwhelm his enemy(ies). He can also use the ocean air to re-energize his allies though he is always very careful when doing so as he is warey of the effects that overdoing it has. Away from the ocean, Eyrin relies on his own magic to create imitation of the ocean water and sea salt for attacks and defenses, using his magic much more sparingly and subtle like his style for normal water magic. 'Hand To Hand Combat' Because Eyrin relies so heavily on his magic, he has no actual skill in hand to hand combat however, he has memorized some moves and is more than capable of figuring out clever counter attacks if necessary but prefers not to use hand to hand combat unless his magic is not an option. 'Quotes' *''Give up, when I am near the ocean, I am invincible! Or do you prefer to drown and become fish food?''-To now dead enemies *''Never do I feel as alive as when I am near the ocean. ''-To his father *''I know some people call me the demon of the ocean because of my style when I fight near the ocean but I don't feel any different when I fight by the ocean nor do I notice anything different about myself. It's probably their imagination and fear. ''- To his mother *''I may have mastered basic magic and invented my own specialization but until I master ice magic, I haven't truly mastered water magic. ''-To his father and bestfriend 'Trivia' *Eyrin is my first character whose name was suggested by QueenOfSwords7. *His specialty of Ocean Magic actually came before him. *Eyrin didn't have a last name until the creation of his brother's page several days after Eyrin's creation. *I decided to have him join Koma Inu for no particular reason but for him to be in a guild and it was only later after he was a member officially that there become meaning to it. *All credit for the original creation of Eyrin Aegaeus goes to Boredfan1, who passed ownership of this character to me Category:No Kanji Category:No Romaji Category:No Alias Category:Human Category:Male Category:Sixteen Years Old Category:5'5 Feet Tall Category:160lbs Category:January Birthday Category:Orange Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:AB Positive Blood Category:Caster Mage Category:Guild Mage